Our Coven
by evaTR
Summary: A Cordelia le afectó bastante la muerte de su joven alumna Misty, pero ¿qué será capaz de hacer para sacarla del infierno? ¿Por qué ha vuelto Stevie Nicks después de siete meses a la academia?
1. Cordelia I

**Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir un fic, entre el final del libro Allegiant, el 3x13 de AHS Coven y que volví a ver el 3x11 de OUAT no estaba de humor para escribir, pero espero que esta historia nos ayude a todos a superar un poco el capítulo final de Coven y nos de un poco más de Stevie a todods. Este fic contiene spoilers del cap. Respecto a los otros fics, intentaré volver pronto con ellos, siento las moelestias :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un mes? ¿Seis? ¿Un año? Apenas recordaba haber grabado unas cuantas entrevistas para programas de televisión haciendo pública la existencia de las brujas y llamándolas a todas a ir a la academia; en cambio, recordaba dolorosamente la muerte de su tía Myrtle, como castigo por herir de gravedad a otro miembro del aquelarre, que murió con honor y valor, también le dolía la muerte de su madre, Fiona no había sido una buena madre pero en el fondo Cordelia sabía que la había apartado para que no sufriese su prematura muerte por ser la antigua Suprema ; pero lo que le impedía realmente ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no era otra cosa que una hermosa cara que se le aparecía en sus más tristes y dolorosas pesadillas, esa cara pertenecía a una joven con el pelo rubio, rizado y despeinado, con unos preciosos ojos color café y una sonrisa siempre alegre, esa mujer era Misty Day, la bruja del pantano que murió realizando una de las Siete Maravillas, el Descensum, y que dejó a Cordelia profundamente marcada.

Desde el momento en el que se levantaba, hasta que volvía a irse a dormir, cumplía con la misma rutina: primero desayunaba con las chicas; después daba dos horas de clase antes de las de Zoe y las de Queenie; cuando la relevaban cogía el coche y se iba fuera de la ciudad, a un lugar que además de reconfortarla, le recordaba que no todo era tan horrible como parecía; volvía a la academia para tomar el té y controlar las actividades de la academia; más tarde, cuando anochecía, iba al invernadero, dónde entraba en una especie de estado de shock y se pasaba allí varias horas, algunas veces todos los recuerdos le venían de golpe y no podía reprimir las lágrimas, esa era una de esas veces.

Cordelia había cerrado la puerta con llave al entrar y sabía que nadie la interrumpiría, sospechaba que sus dos jóvenes consejeras sabían ya lo que le pasaba, pero no le importaba pocas cosas lo hacían. Puso una de las canciones de Stevie Nicks, una que Misty le había pegado la noche en la que revivieron aquella planta, y que le recordaba a ella, le dolía recordarla, pero le dolería más no hacerlo.

_No one looked as I walked by_

_Just an invitation would have been just fine_

_Said no to him again and again_

_First he took my heart then he ran_

_No one knows how I feel_

_What I say unless you read between my lines_

_One man walked away from me_

_First he took my hand take me home_

_Stand back stand back_

_In the middle of my room_

_I did not hear from you_

_It's alright it's alright_

_To be standing in a line_

_Standing in a line_

_I would cry._

No pudo reprimir las lágrimas mucho tiempo, no era justo que estuviese muerta, si ella le hubiese hecho caso cuando le dijo que era una gran líder del aquelarre, Misty no habría intentado completar las Siete Maravillas y no habría muerto, era su culpa por ser una cobarde, por no decirle la verdad de lo que sentía; se dejó caer en una esquina entre sollozos.

_Do not turn away my friend_

_Like a willow I can bend_

_No man calls my name_

_No man came_

_So I walked on down away from you_

_Maybe your attention was more_

_Than you could do_

_One man did not call_

_He asked me for my love_

_And that was all._

Oyó unos pasos fuera del invernadero, a Zoe diciéndole algo a lo que no hizo caso, no era su mejor momento, que esperasen un poco, era la Suprema al fin y al cabo habían de obedecerle.

-Cordelia, tenemos visita… Sé que no es el momento adecuado pero deberías hablar con ella…

-Dile que espere necesito un momento- contestó Cordelia intentando controlar sus sollozos.

-Pero es que ella es…

-Déjame querida, yo hablaré con ella- intervino una voz que le resultó familiar, pero no sabría ubicar con certeza.

- Zoe, puedes irte yo me encargo.

-Si necesitáis algo avisadme.

Cordelia sintió los pasos de Zoe alejarse y un pequeño cambio en su entorno, junto a ella se encontraba una mujer rubia, que se parecía a Misty, mayor que ella y que le resultaba muy familiar, comenzó a cantar flojito el final de la canción.

_Stand back stand back_

_In the middle of my room_

_I did not hear from you_

_It's alright it's alright_

_To be standing in a line_

_Standing in a line_

_Standing in a line_

_So I walked on down the line_

_Away from you_

_Maybe your attention was more_

_Than I could do_

_One man did not call_

_Well he asked me for my love_

_That was all._

Cuando acabó la canción, la mujer, se agachó junto a Cordelia pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y diciéndole en tono consolador muchas cosas a la vez.

-El final siempre fue mi parte preferida de esta canción ¿no crees?- era ella, era Stevie, pero ¿Qué hacía Stevie Nicks abrazándola en el invernadero de la academia? Seguro que Misty habría estado celosa de eso, volvieron los sollozos y con ellos las lágrimas.-Sssh… tranquila, no llores.

-Lo siento, sé que soy una mierda de Suprema, pero…

-Cordelia, eres una gran Suprema, has reclutado a más de trescientas brujas en siete meses- la cortó antes de que siguiese- tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, siempre lo estuvo, y Myrtle también. Pero el amor duele cuando va acompañado de la pérdida.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi madre estuvo orgullosa, nunca me quiso, ella…?

-Teníamos una relación especial, y tú sabes que lo que acabas de decir no es cierto, ella te quería por eso te apartó, ser familia de la Suprema puede llegar a resultar muy doloroso y peligroso.

-No lo dudo ¿Y cómo sabes lo del amor? No he dicho nada respecto a eso.

-Se reconocer un corazón roto cuando lo veo, y créeme Cordelia, el tuyo está hecho polvo, además estabas cantando Stand Back, mientras llorabas y abrazabas el chal que le di a aquella bruja… ¿Misty?- Stevie la abrazó un poco más fuerte- todo tiene solución.

-No todo, no le dije nada y ahora está muerta- abrazó a Stevie volviendo a llorar otra vez, pero sobre su hombro, esbozando una leve sonrisa ante un pensamiento que dijo- si estuviese aquí le habría dado algo al vernos así.

-Te ayudaré a buscar alguna solución, no creo que todo esté perdido, además es una forma de ganarse a la Suprema ¿no?

Cordelia asintió con la cabeza, y tras unos minutos se separó de ella más tranquila. Ambas salieron del invernadero dejando sonar Rhiannon en la radio. Cordelia acompañó a Stevie a una habitación libre y ambas acordaron que a la mañana siguiente empezarían una búsqueda exhaustiva para hallar la forma de traer a Misty de vuelta y de recuperar su alma. Después de despedirse fue directamente a la biblioteca, Stevie había encendido una nueva esperanza, y no pensaba dejar que se apagara, no todavía; comenzó con los libros de la parte baja de una estantería, selecciono cinco que le parecieron más o menos relacionados con el tema, leyó tres antes de dormirse sobre el cuarto.

Era un lugar frío, parecía un laboratorio, habían muchos niños diseccionando ranas, un hombre con pinta de amargado que sería, según supuso Cordelia, el profesor, y allí estaba, repitiendo las mismas acciones una y otra vez en bucle; el niño chivato llamaba al profesor porque Misty revivía a la rana, este la hacía diseccionarla viva, Misty lloraba y gritaba intentando resistirse, acababa abriendo en canal a la rana, la revivía y todo volvía a empezar otra vez. Cordelia pudo entender por qué Misty no había sido capaz de volver, era un infierno demasiado cruel para una criatura tan inocente y pura como ella, no se lo merecía, Se acercó a ella poco a poco, con cuidado de no interferir en nada, cuando estuvo a su lado alargó el brazo y tocó suavemente su mejilla, algunas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos.

-Misty… si puedes oírme por favor di algo.

No hubo respuesta, le dolía verla así, se sentía culpable pero no podía hacer nada, no sin la ayuda de Stevie. En un intento desesperado por llamar su atención cogió a la bruja por las muñecas con una mano y con la otra alzó su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien Misty Day, ahora tengo que irme pero no volveré a dejarte sin decirte algunas cosas- Misty asintió muy levemente con la cabeza y Cordelia sonrió.- Muy bien primero Stevie Nicks y yo estamos buscando una manera de sacarte de aquí, prometo que vendremos a por ti si nos esperas ¿de acuerdo?

Misty volvió a asentir de nuevo, pero se estaba quedando sin tiempo y no le había dicho lo más importante, Cordelia acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y habló en un susurro.

-Lo segundo es muy simple, te quiero Misty, debí decírtelo antes pero fui una cobarde, no se lo que dirías en una situación normal pero no pensaba volver a irme sin decírtelo.

-Yo… también… te… quiero… señorita… Cordelia- dijo la otra haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar, antes de que pudiese hacer o decir otra cosa, Cordelia cerró la distancia entre las dos dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-Mi tiempo se agota… volveré a por ti, lo prometo

Únicamente pudo ver una especie de sonrisa orgullosa en los ojos de Misty antes de despertar de nuevo en la biblioteca, sobre un libro de magia. Ya había amanecido, pero ese día no habría una rutina que seguir, ese día y todos los siguientes los dedicaría a buscar a Misty, costase lo que costase.

* * *

**Os agradeceré los comentarios :3**


	2. Fiona I

**Hace 33 años…**

Fiona Goode era el tipo de adolescente popular y guapa, que desobedecía a todo el mundo y se saltaba las reglas continuamente, todos la querían porque iba a ser la nueva suprema, eso estaba claro, con sólo diecisiete años había superado las Siete Maravillas y su carácter denotaba autoridad. Stevie era la única en la que Fiona confiaba y la única que sabía que todo lo que ella mostraba a los demás no era más que una imagen, una corteza construida a base de malas experiencias, odio y miedo; siempre se había hecho la valiente, la chica mala que se metía con Myrtle Snow por ser solitaria, que se burlaba de todos para desviar las miradas y conversaciones de sí misma, pero poco a poco esa corteza fue perfeccionándose y endureciéndose con ayuda del alcohol y el tabaco. Hacía nueve años que había matado a Anna Lee Leighton, no lo tenía planeado, todo se precipitó, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ella era ahora la Suprema del Aquelarre, Myrtle Snow, Quentin y Pembrooke su consejo, y Stevie la bruja blanca; cada uno tenía su lugar y sus responsabilidades, pero no por eso se rompió la relación entre Fiona y Stevie, esa relación no se ropería nunca, ellas lo sabían.

Era un día tranquilo en la academia, la mayoría de las brujas se habían ido cuando fueron mayores de edad, ya sólo quedaban una docena de brujas allí, Fiona las instruía durante tres horas cada mañana, les mandaba una tarea a realizar específicamente cada una y les dejaba el resto del día libre para que hiciesen sus deberes y lo que quisieran. Después de la comida decidió irse a dar un paseo por el parque, necesitaba despejar su mente y no lo conseguiría en la academia.

Decidió irse al West End Park, pensó que allí no la molestaría nadie, pero estaba muy equivocada. Llevaba media hora sentada junto a la orilla del lago, en la parte más alejada de la entrada, observando el ondulado movimiento del agua, cómo nadaban los peces, cómo el aire y los pájaros creaban una armonía perfecta, pero entonces sintió una presencia tras ella y una voz comenzó a hablarle con simpatía.

-Hace una tarde perfecta, ¿no cree señorita?

-Lo era hasta hace un momento- respondió Fiona con tono neutro girando la cabeza- ¿desea algo señor?

-Si le dijese que no estaría mintiendo, la verdad estaba contemplando la belleza del paisaje cuando la he visto y todo se ha vuelto mucho más hermoso. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?- a medida que hablaba se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella, Fiona alzó las cejas incrédula, pero tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaría.

-Me llamo Fiona, Fiona Goode. ¿Puedo saber yo el suyo?

- Fiona es un nombre precioso, si no recuerdo mal proviene del celta y significa blanco y justo, aunque la conozco poco creo que su nombre habla por usted. Mi nombre es Robert, encantado.

-Siento decirle que yo no sé nada de nombres Robert, pero puede llamarme Rob- Fiona esbozó una leve sonrisa

-Por favor no me llame señorita ni me hable de usted me siento vieja.

-De acuerdo Fiona, ¿me permites?- sin esperar respuesta se sentó junto a ella sonriendo- ¿eres de por aquí? Yo vivo tres calles más abajo, nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Sí vivo en Nueva Orleans desde que era pequeña, pero vivo en la otra punta de la ciudad, recordaría haberte visto- una voz en su cabeza le dijo a Fiona que no se fiara de él, pero no le hizo caso, parecía un buen hombre, y era simpático- si no te ofende ¿cuántos años tienes?

-No me ofende, tranquila, tengo veinsiete ¿y tú?

-Veinticinco. Hace una tarde muy agradable…

-Sí, sobretodo en buena compañía ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te ves preciosa con la luz del atardecer?

-N-no nunca -dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada, "¿cómo se supone que tengo que responder a eso" pensó –¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy simpático y algo anticuado?

-Lamento decir que sí, pero yo no me considero anticuado ¿Qué te ha llevado a decir eso?

-Lo primero que has hecho ha sido llamarme señorita, es tu forma de tratar a la gente, ¿les hablas a todas igual?

-Siento tener que decir esto, pero eres la primera en la que me fijo y a la que me dirijo

-¿Yo? ¿La primera? ¿Hablas en serio?- al ver que este asintió esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿por qué te has fijado en mí y no en otra?

-Porque vista desde lejos eras preciosa, pero vista desde cerca no tienes comparación con ninguna mujer que haya visto en mi vida, además eres simpática, amable, lista y dulce. ¿Necesitas más motivos?

-Yo no soy así, apenas me conoces- miró fijamente el lago sonrojándose bastante

-Sí que eres así, y te conozco lo suficiente para hacer esto…- Robert la cogió por la barbilla, se inclinó sobre ella y dejó un casto beso sobre sus labios- l-lo siento no debería haber hecho eso tan pronto.

El beso había dejado a Fiona impresionada y a la vez confusa "¿qué me está pasando? ¿por qué tengo esa sensación de nuevo? Acaba de besarme y apenas nos conocemos, no debería fiarme de él…" pensó antes de seguir un impulso y devolverle el beso, ese beso no fue tan inocente, Fiona se inclinó sobre Robert atrayéndole hacia ella, con una mano en su nuca, primero fue un poco patoso, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo cada vez más intenso y coordinado, se separaron un momento para poder respirar, ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Es verdad que nunca antes habías estado con una chica…

-Sinceramente espero que tú seas la última Fiona.

-Siento haberte decepcionado, yo… no debería haber hecho eso- se separó un poco de él pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Creo que no me has entendido Fiona, quiero decir que espero… no sé cómo decirlo… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Fiona sonrió y por toda respuesta volvió a besarlo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que posiblemente se estaba enamorando otra vez, nunca olvidaría a aquella persona a la que había amado toda su vida, pero era hora de empezar de nuevo y esta parecía una buena oportunidad.

**Hace 26 años…**

Robert y Fiona estuvieron saliendo un par de años antes de que él le pidiese matrimonio. Ya llevaban dos años casados y todo parecía perfecto, se habían mudado a una casa cerca de la academia (Fiona aún no le había contado que era bruja ni nada sobre el Aquelarre, lo primero eran sus hermanas brujas y su seguridad) para que ambos pudiesen ir a sus respectivos trabajos todos los días, todavía se querían, o eso pensaba Fiona, tristemente cinco brujas habían desaparecido en ese tiempo sin dejar ningún rastro.

Cuando Fiona se enteró de que estaba embarazada se puso muy alegre, era lo que siempre había querido, una familia alguien a quien amar y que la amase, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Stevie, era la primera persona a la que acudía tanto con buenas como con malas noticias; cuando llegó a casa todo se precipitó, Fiona no estaba segura de lo que estaba viendo, había un hombre con un niño de unos dos años hablando con su marido sobre caza y dándole un sobre, no entró, se quedó oculta tras la puerta.

-Has acabado con cinco de ellas y no has dejado ninguna pista, aquí tienes lo que te corresponde- el desconocido le dio el sobre a Robert, quien lo guardó en su chaqueta.

-Gracias señor, no tengo duda de que el pequeño Hank me superará algún día, ¿verdad chico?

-Chi- respondió este con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eres uno de mis mejores hombres Robert, no me falles mata a todas esas asquerosas brujas.

-Ese es mi trabajo, mi deber y mi vida señor Renard.

-He de irme, vamos Hank.

Fiona estaba asustada, confusa y liada, no sabía que hacer pero su instinto la ayudó a salir al jardín y aparentar normalidad antes de que salieran el hombre y su hijo. Tardaron un par de minutos en salir, para entonces Fiona ya se había relajado y disimuló recogiendo el correo con total normalidad. Al pasar junto a ella la saludaron educadamente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Buenos días señora.

-Buenos días.

Cuando los perdió de vista Fiona entró en casa fue a preguntarle directamente y sin rodeos a Robert acerca de lo que había escuchado, estaba tan furiosa y con el corazón roto en tantos pedacitos que ni siquiera pensó sus palabras.

-¿Eres un asqueroso cazador?

Él se giró sorprendido y la agarró fuertemente por el cuello, Fiona sabía lo que iba a pasar, le iba a pegar como había hecho otras veces antes, pero esta vez estaba realmente enfadado, su cara tenía una expresión que mezclaba ira, odio y asco, a Fiona le dolieron tanto sus palabras como su forma de tratarla, no era la primera vez, pero sí la primera en que se dio cuenta de que no era un juego, era real.

-Sí, y tú eres una puta y una bruja- el primer golpe llegó tras esa frase, le golpeó en el lado derecho de la cara- podrías habérmelo dicho antes preciosa- esta vez le dio en el otro lado de la cara- te habrías ahorrado tiempo – le dio una patada en la pierna- y me lo habrías ahorrado a mí.

Así era siempre, tendría que estar acostumbrada, el problema era el embarazo, si perdía al bebé por culpa de aquel ser despreciable no se salvaría, no podría esconderse de ella ni en el mismísimo infierno. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que ese hombre se había aprovechado de ella muchas veces, había matado a algunas hermanas brujas y la había vuelto débil, demasiado. Fue capaz de abandonar su mente hasta que los golpes acabaron y la dejó tirada en el suelo, tenía varias heridas y cortes, los moratones estaban comenzando a salirle, pero no le había dado en el vientre, Fiona deseó que el bebé estuviese bien, no podía perderlo, no ahora y no en esas circunstancias. Estaba harta de todo aquello, lo había aguantado desde el último año pero no volvería a suceder.

Cuando consiguió levantarse se transmutó directamente a su habitación de la academia dejando una nota en la que, usando un amplio vocabulario, ponía que se iba para no volver y que si iba a la academia le esperaba algo peor que la muerte; le mandó un mensaje de texto a Stevie y esperó, ella no le fallaría, nunca lo haría, era su único apoyo y la única persona en la que podía confiar. Le resultó curiosa su reacción, primero puso cara de no entender nada, luego de susto y luego de enfado, le bastó con que Fiona le transmitiese sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido para realizar una simple pregunta.

-¿Puedo matarlo ya cariño?

-No eres ese… tipo de persona… y prefiero que… no lo hagas… yo me encargaré de él- le costaba hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que una de las personas más importantes de su vida se manchase las manos de sangre por ella- necesito que me prometas… que si mi bebé sigue vivo… cuidarás de él si me pasa algo…

-Sabes que lo haré, siempre, ¿quieres que lo compruebe?

Fiona asintió levemente, Stevie preparó un conjuro de sanación, que se activaría cuando se durmiese, y otro para averiguar cómo estaba el bebé; tras media hora Stevie sonrió algo más animada.

-Veamos... el bebé está bien, estás de cuatro semanas, y lo más bonito de todo... es una niña!

-Una niña...-Fiona sonrió emocionada y se dejó abrazar por la otra- se llamará Cordelia... y será preciosa- de pronto rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-Ey, ¿que te pasa?

-No sé si podré hacerlo, no creo que pueda ser una buena madre, no después de todo lo que he hecho, de lo que ha pasado.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

-La dejaré con ella, la querrá y cuidará como se merece.

-No debiste hacer que te olvidara...

-Es mejor así, prefiero que me odien a que sufran por mí, la única razón por la que no he heho eso contigo es porque eres tú y soy incapaz de hacerlo.

**Actualmente…**

Ahora Fiona estaba en en el infierno; su propio infierno era lo mismo una y otra vez, se despertaba en la granja, el hombre del Hacha venía con el pescado, se peleaban, intentaba irse de esa casa, el le pegaba, luego la violaba y ella se dormía llorando. Todos los días igual, ese era el precio que estaba pagando por haber sido tan mala en su vida, si no hubiese matado accidentalmente a Ana Leight, ni se hubiese fiado de Robert, eso no habría pasado...


	3. Stevie I

**Stevie será una de las protagonistas porque soy muy fan suya y me habría encantado verla más en AHS; tened en cuenta que es una historia totalmente ficticia, lo que pone es solo real en la imaginación. Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestros comentarios :)**

* * *

_Something in my heart died last night_

_Just one more chip off an already broken heart_

_I think the heart broke long ago_

La voz de Stevie salía de la habitación que le había dado Cordelia, las dos llevaban una semana buscando entre los libros de la biblioteca y el mundo de los espíritus, era peligroso pero también la mejor opción, Cordelia le había contado con todos los detalles lo que le había pasado la primera noche, confiaba en ella eso era el primer paso para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Fiona, y desde entonces empezaron a descender a diario las dos, no obtuvieron demasiada información pero sí un dato importante, tenían dos meses antes de que su alma no pudiese volver nunca.

_That's when I needed you_

_That's when I needed you most_

_That's when I needed you_

_When I needed you most_

_I run around like a spirit in flight_

_Fearlessness is fearlessness_

_I will not forget this night_

_Dare my wild heart, dare my wild heart._

Stevie se sentía apenada por Misty, y la ayudaría, pero tenía sus prioridades, tenía que sacar a Fiona de su infierno, no podía dejarla allí, no después de todo lo que había pasado, no había tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz, ni siquiera de tener una familia estable, no era justo. Un recuerdo la abordó cuando terminó de cantar el estribillo de la canción, uno de cuando eran pequeñas…

Era un día soleado, las dos estaban jugando en el jardín trasero a la pelota mientras sus padres terminaban de hacer la comida, Fiona aún tenía seis años y Stevie diez, siempre se habían llevado muy bien, se querían y cuidaban **como hermanas que eran**, eran una familia feliz, sus padres las querían y su madre les explicaba cómo era la vida de una bruja, de un aquelarre y cómo protegerse.

El horno pitó indicando que la comida estaba hecha pero las dos niñas siguieron jugando divertidas, sonó el timbre y en el interior de la casa se oyeron golpes sordos y gritos ahogados; las dos niñas oyeron perfectamente el grito de alerta de su madre, el cual indicaban que tenían que irse a toda prisa, solas, al punto de encuentro, un academia en el centro de Nueva Orleans.

-¡Cazadores!

-¿Mami?- pregunto Fiona asustada

-Ey Fi, mírame ¿vale?

-¿Qué pasa en casa? ¿Por qué mamá ha gritado esa palabra?

-¿Recuerdas aquel juego que nos explicó mamá? ¿Al que íbamos a jugar cuando dijese esa palabra?- Fiona asintió aún asustada- Venga vamos a jugar.

-Pero hay muchos golpes… y gritos… voy a buscar a mamá no me gusta este juego- echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Fiona espera!

Entró en la casa tras ella y la agarró agachándolas a ambas antes de que los dos hombres de negro las vieran. Cuando Stevie vio a sus padres tirados en el suelo, muertos y llenos de sangre tuvo que esforzarse para no ponerse a gritar y llorar, le tapó los ojos a Fiona y le hablo muy bajito.

-Fi papá y mamá están ocupados, vamos a darles una sorpresa ¿quieres?

-Sip-respondió también muy bajito

-Vale cierra los ojos y no los abras aunque quite la mano, vamos a andar hacia el salón.

Fiona asintió, todo iba bien hasta que accidentalmente se tropezó con un juguete y abrió los ojos para recogerlo. La escena que vio la dejó sin palabras, simplemente soltó la mano de Stevie y entre lágrimas corrió directa hacia sus padres; Stevie tuvo el tiempo exacto para correr tras ella, abrazarla y cerrar los ojos concentrándose en salir de allí, no supo por qué pensar en eso, pero cuando los abrió estaba en un recibidor blanco, en el que sólo había una mesa con un jarrón de flores. Las dos seguían abrazadas, Fiona lloraba sin parar y Stevie miraba a todos lados alerta; una mujer rubia, de la edad de sus padres pasó por allí, cuando las vio se paró en seco y las miró curiosa.

-Hola, me llamo Ana Leight Leighton, ¿y vosotras?

-Yo soy Stevie y ella es Fiona.

-Encantada de conoceros ¿qué os ha pasado? ¿Por qué vais manchadas de sangre?

Fiona se separó un poco de Stevie y giró la cabeza mirando a Ana. Había dejado de llorar, su expresión era seria, triste y lúgubre, Stevie se dio cuenta en ese momento de que su hermana no volvería a ser nunca una niña alegre y feliz, había cambiado. Sintió un escalofrío por e todo de voz que puso la pequeña al hablar.

-La sangre es de nuestros padres, unos cazadores los han matado, ellos nos dijeron que si nos encontraban los cazadores viniésemos a la academia.

-Fiona, ni siquiera sabemos si esto es una academia…

-¿Quiénes eran vuestros padres? Esta es la academia…

-… Robichaux para jóvenes excepcionales. Mi madre era una bruja- dijo Fiona completando la frase de Ana Leight.

-¡Fiona! ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Y por qué se lo estás contando todo? No la conocemos puede ser una cazadora.

-¿Vuestra madre se llamaba Sara? Podéis confiar en mí, soy la Suprema de este aquelarre. Venid, os daré un poco de chocolate caliente para que os tranquilicéis-las guio hasta la cocina y les dio una taza a cada una-¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?

-S-sí se llamaba Sara, ¿la conocía?

-Lamento decir que sí- le brillaban los ojos cuando respondió y les cogió una mano a cada una.

-Stevie nos ha traído aquí- cuando cogió la mano de la Suprema (más tarde se lo explicó a Stevie) Fiona tuvo una visión de una conversación- ¿por qué mamá no nos dijo que teníamos una tía?

-Entonces Stevie es bruja, ¿C-cómo sabes que yo… que soy vuestra tía?

-Lo he visto, no sé.

-Las dos sois brujas al parecer, si os quedáis aquí estaréis seguras, os lo prometo.

Stevie atendía atenta a la conversación sin acabar de creerse todo lo que había pasado, los cazadores habían matado a sus padres, ella se había transmutado hasta la academia, Fiona podía leer la mente de la gente, eran brujas, tenían una tía a la que no conocían y se quedarían en la academia para poder sobrevivir. Stevie nunca lograría alcanzar su sueño de ser cantante y no podía dejar a Fiona sola, nunca lo haría.

… Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Stevie, después de todo lo que habían pasado, de todas las veces que no había podido evitar su sufrimiento no la dejaría allí abajo, era su hermana y no le fallaría. Había conseguido cumplir su sueño de ser cantante sólo porque Fiona le pidió que lo hiciera cuando escuchó la canción que había compuesto para su madre… Sara. Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta, intentó tranquilizarse y se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Stevie? ¿Puedo pasar?- era la voz de Cordelia

-C-claro Cordelia

-Me preguntaba si ya que vamos a sacar a Misty… si podríamos sacar también a Myrtle y a mi madre… ¿Te pasa algo?

-No es nada- las lágrimas volvieron, pero intentó disimular un poco, se parecían demasiado en todo.

-No me mientas por favor, dime qué te pasa y si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, confía en mi- se acercó a ella poco a poco y la abrazó.

-Si te lo cuento me vas a odiar, por haberte mentido y por ser egoísta.

-Dudo que haya algo que no se te pueda perdonar, ¿prefieres que lo vea?

Por toda respuesta puso una mano en la mejilla de Cordelia y le transmitió algunos de los recuerdos menos tristes que tenía con Fiona; las lágrimas también acudieron a los ojos de Cordelia, haciéndolas llorar a las dos, accidentalmente le transmitió el recuerdo, que le había pasado Fiona a ella, de la pelea con Robert y la promesa que le hizo.

-Lo siento… debería habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Pero lo has hecho y es lo que cuenta, entonces ¿eres mi tía?-Cordelia la abrazó y le limpió algunas lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Sí, ¿podemos sacarla a ella también por favor?

-Claro que sí, ¿os queríais mucho verdad?

-Sí, siento haberte pasado ese último recuerdo, aún no controlo del todo esos poderes-le deja un beso en la frente.

-¿Pasó de verdad, él le pegó a mi madre?

-Sí y ella no me dejó hacer nada; su vida no fue fácil, intentó apartar a todo el mundo siempre, no quería que nadie sufriese lo mismo que ella, ni que llorase su muerte, era lo que más odiaba, dar pena.

-¿Pero por qué me apartó a mí? ¿Por qué no me dio ninguna oportunidad?

-Esa es una historia distinta cariño, y no soy quién para contártela. Las sacaremos a las tres, encontraremos la forma de hacerlo.

Cordelia asintió y siguió abrazada a su tía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Stevie tuvo la sensación de que no le había fallado a su hermana, prometió que se encargaría de proteger a Cordelia y lo haría. Stevie comenzó cantar la canción que compuso para Fiona hace muho tiempo.

_Rhiannon rings like a bell thru the night_

_And wouldn't you love to love her?_

_Takes to the sky like a bird in flight_

_And who will be her lover?_


	4. Myrtle I

**Espero que os guste y la disfrutéis, agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias :)**

* * *

Lo último que recordaba Myrtle de su vida era a Cordelia pronunciando las palabras ceremoniales en la quema de una bruja, su cara bañada en lágrimas, la amargura y el dolor de su voz, no había vuelto a ser la misma desde las muertes de Fiona y Misty; ella realmente creía que la joven bruja del pantano sería la Suprema, si no hubiese sido tan ingenua, habría visto lo que tanto tiempo había tenido delante, el pequeño pajarillo al que había criado, la próxima Suprema, Cordelia Goode. El problema era, ¿qué habría hecho Fiona de saber que su propia hija sería la Suprema que la sustituyese y obtuviera sus poderes? ¿La habría matado como hizo con Madison al sospechar que sería ella la suprema? Si la rubia hubiese vivido el tiempo suficiente para verla, ¿habría estado orgullosa de ella?

En realidad, todos esos asuntos eran triviales ahora, estaba en el infierno y nada podía cambiar eso, siempre era el mismo estúpido momento, pero nunca tenía el final al que ella quería llegar, siempre era todo lo contrario y de la forma más cruel.

_Estaba en el salón de la Academia, tocando el piano, volvía a tener diecinueve años, era joven, guapa y lista, pero desgraciadamente eso no era así desde el punto de vista del resto de alumnas, todas adoraban a Fiona; hacía dos años que sabía que sería la próxima Suprema, y uno desde que lo fue oficialmente, debido a la muerte de Ana Leight, Myrtle sospechaba que Fiona había sido la responsable, pero su única prueba se habías cortado la lengua para no tener que testificar. Un grupo de alumnas dirigido por la rubia entró en la habitación, supuestamente dando clases, Fiona siempre había sido cruel y antipática con ella, pero lo que le hizo fue demasiado hasta para ella, les dijo a las demás brujas que practicasen sus poderes con lo que quisieran o con quien quisieran; las brujas le hicieron caso, pero le pidieron que ella hiciese lo mismo, que querían ver a la Suprema en acción. Fue entonces cuando cruzó los límites, usó la telekinesis para hacerla levitar sobre el piano, a la vez que quemaba las partituras, una de las "amigas" de Fiona, le tiró una jarra de agua a la pelirroja con la excusa de apagar el fuego, en ese momento todas comenzaron a burlarse de ella, la rubia, como siempre, fue la más cruel._

_-¿Que pasa bicho raro? ¿Cuándo se han quemado tus papeles se han quemado tus sentidos de la moda y la normalidad, además de tu dignidad? Ah, espera que no tenías antes de esto- todas se rieron tras esa frase, se reían de ella otra vez, pero algo en la forma de reírse de ella esa vez la hirió en lo más profundo de su corazón._

_-Por lo menos no soy una zorra como tú._

_Era en ese momento cuando salía corriendo intentando retener sus lágrimas hasta llegar a su habitación, se encerraba poniendo el pestillo y hacía un hechizo impidiendo entrar a cualquiera que lo intentase, una vez allí rompía a llorar por las crueles palabras de todas, especialmente las de Fiona._

Una y otra vez tenía que vivir ese momento, le gustaba volver a tener diecinueve, pero no volver a repetir esa escena sin su final real, aunque le hubiese costado tanto recuperar los recuerdos que Fiona le borró contra su voluntad, si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido antes de que la rubia muriese, habrían tenido una larga charla respecto a ese tema; ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle si sería tan amable de dejar que le borrase y cambiase varios meses de su vida, había conseguido cambiar hasta la historia de Stevie para que no pudiese recordar quién era, y la suya propia. Lo que realmente pasó aquella noche, y que Myrtle hacía poco que recordaba eran mucho más que unos crueles insultos, acciones y palabras.

_Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, y al no obtener respuesta se marchó, la pelirroja no se molestó siquiera en preguntar quién era o qué quería, sinceramente no le importaba; sin que ella se diese cuenta una de las brujas de la academia se transmutó tras ella, se quedó junto a la puerta, observándola mientras lloraba de espaldas a ella; la joven se acercó lentamente a ella, sin hacer el menor ruido. Sólo cuando la rubia se sentó en la cama tras ella, dejando una mano en su brazo, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación; intentó, inútilmente dejar de llorar, y ser borde y despectiva con ella, antes de girarse y mirarla._

_-¿Qué haces aquí y como has entrado…?- al ver quién era, y la expresión de su cara casi se cae de la cama, pero la rabia y el dolor hablaron por ella- ¿Fiona? ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación? ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar? No eres nadie para estar aquí, no después de todo esto._

_-Lo siento…- Myrtle parpadeó incrédula, ¿Fiona Goode le estaba pidiendo perdón?- sé que me he pasado demasiado esta vez…- al ver que no contestaba y que seguía llorando aún, le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y dijo con un tono demasiado cariñoso para ser el suyo- Zanahoria, ¿me estás escuchando?_

_-No me llames así, ¿qué quieres Fiona?- fuese lo que fuese le parecía todo demasiado sospechoso- no me apetece hablar con nadie y menos contigo, te odio._

_Una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro durante unos segundos, ¿lo habría imaginado?, sus ojos estaban tristes y parecía incluso sincera, una sonrisa falsa y fingida sustituyó esa expresión, pero nadie podía mentirle a Myrtle, sabía que le había dolido lo que le había dicho, se sentía culpable por saber que podía hacerle daño._

_-Sólo… sólo he venido a disculparme y a ver qué tal estabas… parece que estás bien…- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarse con claridad._

_-¿Fiona estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- la pelirroja estaba empezando a preocuparse, primero iba a su habitación, después le pedía perdón y ahora no sabía que decir, estaba pasando algo raro._

_-Estoy bien, supongo, ¿p-pasarme? ¿qué me va a pasar?_

_-Fiona, sabes que no puedes mentirme, dime lo que te pasa, ¿te has vuelto loca o algo?_

_La única respuesta que se le ocurrió darle a Myrtle, fue un beso en los labios, corto pero suficiente para hacerla sonrojarse._

_-¿Qué haces? Lo de volverte loca no iba en serio- perfecto, ahora ella tenía ganas de volver a besarla, ¿cómo pudo haberse enterado? No se lo había contado a nadie nunca, era imposible- ¿por qué has hecho es?_

_-Tenía que hacerlo, siento si te ha molestado_

_-¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_-¿Te estás burlando de mí?_

_-Eres tú la que se está burlando de mí Fiona, ¿me lo vas a decir ya?-estaba empezando a enfadarse, odiaba que le tomasen el pelo de esa forma, la rubia se había puesto casi tan roa como ella._

_-Pues… lo he hecho porque…-bajó tanto la voz que le costó oírla- me gustas…_

_-¡Ja! Es la tontería más grande que he oído nunca, en primer lugar tú nunca reconocerías algo así, y en segundo lugar, no podrías sentir eso por nadie, y menos por mí- nada más decir eso se arrepintió profundamente, había sido tan cruel como ella antes- lo siento, me he pasado…_

_Fiona se levantó bruscamente de la cama- ha sido un error venir, no debería…-se le quebró la voz y se giró para que no la viese llorar- Myrtle se levantó también y la agarró por el brazo._

_-Espera, por favor, sólo sé sincera, ¿ha sido en serio lo que has dio?_

_Fiona asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente, intentó soltarse de la mano de Myrtle, pero esta no la dejó, la obligó a girarse y a mirarla a los ojos, al ver la verdad en ellos sonrió- me alegro de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos- y la besó, fue un beso largo y lleno de cariño y miedo por parte de las dos. Pasaron el resto dela tarde y de la noche besándose y explicándose la una a la otra las razones de ocultar sus sentimientos._

Había tardado cuarenta años en poder recordar ese momento, ese recuerdo que volvió a su memoria cuando pensó que Fiona estaba muerta, ese algo que lo hizo todo mucho más difícil; iba a hablar con Fiona costase lo que costase, iba a encontrarla en el infierno e iban a aclarar las cosas, una voz que le resultaba demasiado familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando se giró vio a una bruja rubia sonriéndole.

-¿Myrtle?

* * *

**Una bruja rubia... El problema es que casi todas las brujas excepto dos o tres a parte de Myrtle son rubias, ¿quién será entonces esta?**


End file.
